Talks and a Piano
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: After learning of his brother's nightmares, Ludwig comes up with a way to help Junior talk about it, and in the process, builds an even stronger bond with him. One-shot.


**Hello all! Its time for another one shot while I work on other works. More brotherly goodness and all! Please enjoy; as usual, I own me nothing.**

 **All is in Ludwig's POV.**

* * *

 **Piano**

It had all started not even two nights ago, during one of the worst winters DarkLands had ever seen. It was subzero freezing outside, and I hoped those who were trapped out there had found shelter from the night's biting and howling winds and flurries of snow.

I remember that night in particular; I had been in my turret room, practicing a piece by Chopin- I believe it was Etude Opus 25.

It was late as well, about 2:15 in the morning. The rest of my siblings and my father were sleeping, no doubt, and I expected this night to be like all others before it- quiet piano playing and the winds rapping the branches against my windows.

Until I heard ear-splitting scream. I do not know how any of my family members missed hearing that, but then again, it IS my family. I am not surprised they heard nothing. Roy snores like a lumberjack, my father is worse and his room is at the very top floor. My turret room is a few doors down from a certain little brother's bedroom, and the others are more or less below me, where my actual bedroom is.

Anyways, I got up and raced down the hall, to my little sibling's bedroom. I paused.

It was my baby brother Junior screaming like that. I sighed. He had another nightmare, and as the eldest, it was my job to comfort him. That was what I had been doing for years. I was used to it, and sometimes, I did like it. But I wish it was not always just me... especially when it comes to Junior. Anyone else he would want in there but I was the only one up that night so I had to try and comfort him.

When I opened the door, I found Junior sitting upright, and I heard his rapid breathing as he tried to calm down. He was shaking visibly and I had to wonder what was such a bad nightmare that he had to be terrified to sleep. He had been having them for a long while, and even though I knew what was troubling him, no matter what I did, I could never get him to tell me... or anyone else for that matter.

"Junior?"

The child jumped so fast he almost tumbled off the bed. Eyes wide, he tried grabbing for something- no doubt his paintbrush-when I stepped in further and allowed him to see who it was.

"Junior, calm down. It is I, Ludwig. Put your paintbrush down." I said calmly, approaching him. Junior's chest was rising and falling at an uneven, rapid pace, and he was gripping his scepter so tight his tiny knuckles turned white.

"Junior? What is the matter with you?" I asked him again, now close enough I could grab the paintbrush out of his hand. Once that was tossed aside, I pinned his arms to his sides. His head lolled around before it hung down, trying to avoid contact with me.

"Hello? Are you alright? What happened? Why were you screaming like that?" I asked, one after the other. Junior continued to sit there unresponsive.

I will admit, my patience can run out fast. I roughly dropped his arms and shook my head. "Well if you will not talk then keep it down. I am trying to work on my music and your random screams will not be tolerated!" I snapped, getting up to head back to my work.

I watched Junior nod once and draw his legs up to his chest, resting his head on his tiny knees. He looked so scared and alone... and that look painfully reminded me of what I had done when he was just a small koopaling.

He stared out his window for a little bit, tears still rolling down his cheeks, before he buried his head in his arms. Something was bothering him, whatever the nightmare was. It was deeply bothering him, and my curiosity was piqued.

Tonight was going to change. He was going to have to talk and I planned to make him do so.

I once again approached him, sitting on his bed. He did not move. I reached out and pried his head up.

"I am sorry. For snapping at you like that." I said. He nodded again, but it was then I noted how drained he looked. He had not been sleeping very well... or very much, I assume.

"I heard you screaming. Was it a nightmare?" I decided to try and see if I could get him to answer basic questions to get him to open up a little. Junior blinked once before he nodded. I knew it.

"I see." I hummed in thought for a moment, and then an idea dawned on me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed. He lost his footing, and struggled to get up, slightly annoyed.

"W-What are you doing, Ludwig?!" he yelled at me. He rubbed his knees. "That hurt!"

"Just come with me, Junior. I want to show you something."

He eyed me very suspiciously, and yet again, I knew why. I had said the exact same thing days before I almost killed him. He had been wary of me ever since.

Struggling to yank his hand away, he asked, "What? What do you want with me? Leave me alone!"

"Would you stop being such a stubborn little brat and come with me already?!" I snap back. He stops struggling and stands there, head hung once again, hand loosely floating in my grip. He thinks I want to kill him again, no doubt.

"Junior, I... I do not wish to harm you again. Please, can you come with me? Please?" I plead with him. He would not look me in the eye but he mumbles a quiet 'yeah, okay'.

I was finally able to get him out his room and lead his down the hall to my turret room. Once there, I lead him to my piano and told him to sit down. I tap on a key and I told Junior to tap the same key. He frowned, but did it anyway, tapping the piano key lightly and nervously. I smiled and tapped another one, and once again asked Junior to follow suit. He was still frowning as he tapped the key.

We continued like this for a long while. Eventually, Junior grew frustrated and finally asked, "Ludwig, what's going on?! What was the point of all this! I don't wanna play the piano!"

I smirked and played a string of keys together. "I had a feeling. And you still do not wish to talk about your nightmare either, hm?"

That shut him up quick. He made that pout face his tends to do when he realizes he is wrong and sat there with his arms crossed. I ignored him and started playing another soft piece, semi-distracted by my music.

"It... It was scary, Luddy..." I paused on a note. He STILL intends to call me that ridiculous nickname! But at least he was talking.

"What was, Junior?" He says nothing, but his facial expression tells me its something he cannot handle on his own. Reaching out towards the piano, he tapped on a random key. I wondered what was going on in his head.

"M-My n-n-nightmare... it scared me..." he whispered softly. I was actually surprised that what I was doing was actually working. But before he shut down on me again, I kept quiet and let him talk at his own pace.

"What happened, Junior?"

Junior tensed and froze, his finger stuck on a key. I faced him and took his hands in mine. "Do not be afraid to tell me. I want to help you. What happened in your nightmare?" I said, genuinely worried.

"I saw you coming after me...you were all covered in blood and I got scared cause you saw me, so I ran. It was dark... and I heard you laughing, saying you were gonna kill me, make sure no one could find me, or... or what... what was left of me..." he started, lost in a daze.

He starts trembling again and he seems nauseous. "Y-You found me and I was scared... I starting crying, and y-y-you said you... killed them...you killed Papa... and that I was the best for last... that I tried to steal everything- the throne, our Mama, Papa's love, our family... and I was... t-trying to kill you..."

I do not know how to make him feel better other than holding his hands. He still has so many memories about that night, a night I wish he could just forget... one that never should have happened.

He closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You were over me, grinning and holding a knife... it was covered in blood... and you kept saying I was getting what I deserved, that the family shouldn't have... died...be-because of me...but m-my blood would be enough..."

He breaks down into a sobbing fit and cannot finish. To be honest, I did not want him to. I lean close to him, close enough our foreheads bump. He is shocked but says nothing. At least his sobbing stops... thank Stars.

"Junior... you do not understand how sorry I am for what I had done. I meant what I said when I told you you scared me, but... I never took into account how you would react after the fact. I just... I let my anger consume me... I let hatred consume me..." I admitted quietly.

Jumior hummed and leaned against my arm. "I know. Papa... he kinda told me after I got better. I begged him not to ground you because... it wasn't your fault. Not really."

I remember that day. Needless to say, I wasn't off the hook entirely, but Junior didn't need to know that right now. But at least I knew why Father never had me banned. "Junior... when I stabbed you... did you know that I had done it?"

He nodded. "I'm not stupid, Luddy. I already knew you would have killed me one day."

"Then why do you not fear me?!" I ask. This child makes no sense! "You are trying to save me, you asked to keep me off punishment, but for what?!"

Junior shrugs. "I did. I was afraid of you at one point, and everyone knew that. I was scared because... because I thought you would never like me. That was all I wanted. For you to like me."

He reached out and fingered another key. "When you stabbed me, I was happy. I got to be close to you, see you cry like me, and that was all I needed. If I had died, I would've been okay. I got to be close to you..."

I was at a loss for words for a while. He understood what was happening to him... what I had done and what could have happened to him if it had all fallen through. "You... really would have been fine with... death?" Junior nods.

"I am thankful that you lived, Junior. You have far too much to live for to die so young." Junior starts playing some random notes, and I watch as he smiles at the sounds he makes. He has far too much to do right now... far too much.

"How long have you had these nightmares?" I ask. Junior sighs.

"After... this..." Junior rested one hand on his side. I should have guessed.

His eyes were red and his cheeks slightly damp but he definitely seemed relived such a weight was taken off his shoulders. I asked him how he was not scared now, because I had pulled him in here and his nightmares depicted me as the monstrous brother I was.

Junior smiles a little. "Because you're my big brother, Luddy. I love you... and I don't want to be afraid of you."

He keeps playing his little tune, leaving me speechless and... guilty. To think I almost took this innocence out because of misplaced hatred...

"I am so sorry, Junior. I truly regret what I have done to you..." I breathe. Junior stops playing and leans against my arm again, sucking his thumb. I look down at him, amused.

"Junior?"

"I'm sleepy, Luddy. Can you play the piano again? I like when you play it." he asked, although he would not take his thumb out of his mouth. I just nod and resume playing the Chopin piece from earlier.

This was two nights ago. Tonight, I am in my own bedroom. I had no desire to practice tonight, so I settled for listening to some classical music.

Junior is in here as well. His nightmares are still plaguing him, but now he is no longer afraid to come to me whenever he gets one. He talks to me a bit more, opening little by little, but most of the time, he will settle for listening to whatever music I have playing at the moment.

He fell asleep peacefully for once this time, snuggled close to me. I just... I often wonder what made this stubborn six year old child want to run to me, of all people. I always thought he would tell our father about it, or even Roy or Kamek or the others.

But every time I ask, all he will say is that I am his big brother, and he refuses to let the nightmares scare him away from me. I think he just does not want our family to know about the nightmares.

I smile as I lookout the window, watching the third night of cold winter weather and snow. It is beautiful out there, and I feel myself calming down as I feel sleep pull over me.

It is not long before Junior starts whimpering, probably on the verge of another nightmare, and I stay awake long enough to soothe him. He soon lets out a small yawn and nestles his head back on my chest, his thumb halfway in his mouth. Such a child...

"Gute Nacht, Junior. Kann es sein swet Träume ... für immer." I whisper as sleep finally pulls me under.

* * *

 **Translation from German: 'Good night Junior. May you have sweet dreams... forever.'**

 **And complete! I dunno what is with me and these brotherly one shots but I had to write this one- although I don't know where the plot bunny came from this time.** **But let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
